James Castle Heir of Merlin
by ShadowKing19
Summary: What if Harry Potter was never born. But instead a dark haired green eyed James Castle was. With lots of power money and intelligence. What kind of difference can the heir of merlin make.
1. Merlin and Nimhue

James Castle

Myrrdin Emrys, and his wife Nimhue. Otherwise known as Merlin and the lady of the lake respectively. Sat in the luxurious garden of the castle Camelot, which had been in the Merlin family for some time and would stay in their possession for thousands of years. After King Arthur had died the couple had decided that it was time for them to start a family as well. It took them a while seeing as both were pass the middle age mark but eventually they had a beautiful baby girl they named Evelyn. The two raised her to the best of their ability until they finally died of old age.

Evelyn eventually got married as well to a man named Godric Gryffindor. And the Merlin line continued on.

After several thousand years another daughter was born named Lisa Gryffindor. She later married a man from slytherin descent named Charles Potter. The potter line than continued on for several hundred years until a dark lord named Gallert Grindlewad attacked them and left them with only one son named James Potter a prankster at heart and loving man who found the love of his life at Hogwarts with a pretty red-headed muggleborn named Lily Evans.

They went on to have a daughter named Rosalie Potter. Soon after her birth the loving couple was murdered by Grindlewad, and Rosalie was sent to an orphanage. She grew up in a kind atmosphere and on her eleventh birthday was accepted into Hogwarts where she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and met her best friend in the form of a Gryffindor named John Castle. After the graduated they realized their love for one another and got married.

Before long the two of them had a child named James Harold Castle.


	2. Enter: James Castle

Albus Dumbledore, and the order of the phoenix sat in the old creepy black manor that was known as the temporary Headquarters. "Attention order members I have contacted an old friend of mine who is allowing us to use his ancestral home as permanent headquarter until the evil threat known as Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Morvalo Riddle is vanquished."

The rush of voices quieted as they listened to the decleration of the headmaster. "Who is this mysterious person Proffesor," asked the orders new transfiguration mistress one 20 year old Hermione Weasley.

"James Castle the only known descendent and heir of Myrrdin Emrys more commonly known as Merlin. He is a very powerful young wizard with masteries in dueling and warding." Albus explained to the stunned order of the phoenix. "Now if everybody would grab onto the table Please. Portus." Said the professor as he turned the table into a portkey. "3 2 1 Now."

The rather large group of 40 people appeared outside a white marble gate extending as far as the eye could see on both sides. They walked up to the gold gate doors that had an intricate and complex crest in the middle. Albus walked up and tapped the castle family crest with his wand and the gates noiselessly opened. The inside was just as beautiful as the gate. The sides of the road were wonderfully maintained apple orchards and farther the could see a beautiful manor/castle that looked to be the same size as Hogwarts. Up above the could see a small figure flying a broom at an amazing speed zigzagging through the air doing complex and dangerous moves that one would expect in a world cup match, not over the most amazing place anyone in the group had ever seen. Which included Dumbledore if the gaping mouth was any indication.

The figure was none other than James Castle himself. He looked down and saw the group standing just inside the gate and flew down next to them. As soon as James landed he jumped off the broom and walked forward towards the order. "Hello everybody, welcome to my humble abode," he said with a cocky grin on his face. " Now if you would please quit catching flies and follow me."

The order looked at the young man in front of them. He had long black hair pulled to the back in a ponytail, shining emerald green eyes that were as bright as Albus Dumbledore's, and stood about six feet tall. All in all he looked like a traditional noble aristocrat. The order followed him into his house and entered a large hall. At the far end of the hall they could see staircases going up the entire 12 stories of the house. The hall itself was so big it could fit grimauld place into it with some room to spare.

The young man smirked at the reactions of his new guest's. And led them into a large formal dining room. The order all took chairs at the single large table that occupied the room. The only thing weird about it is the fact that it was round. When everybody had been seated James cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "I would like to welcome everybody ... to merlin manor."


	3. Rules

James watched the reactions of the order with curiosity. Some of them having already known appeared nonchalant about it, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Mad-Eye. One particular which with bushy hair looked as if she was going to start devouring everything in sight. While most the others just looked incredulous and shocked.

"I'm going to have to ask you, as I believe you understand to not curse, jinx, or break anything in my house." James said.

"Sure thing, mate. But are we aloud to prank?" Asked a pair of red headed twins in unison. They were excited about having the opportunity to prank the heir of merlin.

"I believe that could be acceptable as long as you follow the earlier rule." James said. "And if some of you get bored. I have a several rooms in the manor enlarged to house many things. I have a Quiditch Pitch, Library, Dueling Room, and numerous other rooms. However there is some area's off limits, such as my study, workshop, and suite. Please show courtesy to that rule as well."

"Why of course James I'm sure no one here wishes to impede upon your privacy." Albus said. "Right Everybody?" He asked giving a long glance to the twins from earlier. After receiving a nod from everybody James sighed in relief.

"Thank you" he said. "Well then I will leave you to your business." Then James turned on his heel and exited the dining rooms.


	4. The Bethrothed

James quickly left the dining rooms and headed to his private study. He placed his hand on the crest in the middle of the door which flashed red and deactivated the defensive wards he had placed on it. He went and sat at his desk to find a letter sitting on it when previously there had been none. He checked the signature and let out a smile when he saw who it was from.

_Dear James_

_ Hi, how have you been? I have persuaded mama and papa to allow me to stay at your manor for a week. It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you and can't wait to see you again. It still blows my mind how much I like you. When I first heard that I was subject to a marriage contract I was thinking I would end up with some snobbish pureblood and imagine my surprise when I met you. Anyway just thought I would let you know. Hugs and Kisses._

_Your Betrothed _

_Astoria Greengrass_

James quickly got out a parchment and some quills and ink, and wrote out a response.

_Darling Astoria_

_ I'm happy to hear your parents finally agreed to let you come over. I'm sorry to say we won't have complete privacy as im playing host to and extended group of friends at the moment. However they souldn't get in our way to much._

_ Forever Yours_

_ James Castle_

James did a wandless spell on the paper to dry the ink and called in his owl 'Hedwig'. "Here Hedwig dear please take this note to Astoria for me. Thank You." He told her and watched as she flew out the open window towards Greengrass Manor.


	5. The Meeting

"Now let's begin this meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. First Severus is there anything you would like to report about Voldemort's new plans for dominance." Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord has gotten very secretive about his plan's however he has been meeting frequently with Lucius Malfoy and other prominent members of the Ministry. So I would assume he is either trying to use their influence, or money to help him obtain something." Snape finished up the summery of his report before Dumbledore nodded to him and he turned on his heel and swept from the room with his robe billowing out behind him.

"And Batman has left the cave" Fred said with a smirk. Immediately several members of the order begin to snigger quietly. While his mother Molly whacked him in the head.

"Also I would like a show of hands as to who agrees to let James into the Order I believe that he would be helpful to our cause both in influence and power." Dumbledore said. He looked around the room and saw every member had their hands in the air." Than I will propose the idea to him and ask him to join I have no doubts he will say yes." The order stayed for about thirty more minutes mostly chattering about things that had little to no meaning to the reason they were there before Albus ended the meeting.


	6. Gringotts

Dumbledore and the rest of the order were sitting in Castle Manor eating breakfast while they waited to start the order meeting for that day.

"Excuse me," James said while clearing his voice. "I'm going to Diagon Alley. I'm just telling you so that you all know to stay on your best behavior. Also My Fiance is going to be visiting here for about a week. Make sure you show her the utmost respect. Thank You." He said before he strode out the dining room to the Fireplace and then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed full of people as was the usual. Nobody even flinched as the fireplace turned avada green.

James stepped into the packed pub gracefully and went to the back door which led to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He pulled out his Wand and tapped the correct bricks and watched as the brick wall transformed into a archway with a bustling street full of witches and wizards beyond it.

He Quickly walked down the road towards the large white bank at the end of the Alley. He nodded to the goblin guards as he walked through the doors. He went to one of the bank tellers and asked in gobbledygook for passage to the Castle Vault.

"Griphook, come take Master Castle to his vault." The teller yelled. A younger goblin came running up to him. He nodded at the teller and asked James to follow him. Once they got to the tunnels they got in the cart and rode down the tracks to the lower levels. They passed several goblins and stopped at vault number 14.

"Key Please," Griphook intoned in monotone. James Fished into his pocket and pulled out the key, and handed it to him. Griphook stepped forward and stuck the key into the door turned it and opened the door.

The door opened into a room as large as the great hall at hogwarts filled with gold. James stepped forward and fished out a couple thousand gallons into a lightweight bag.

After that he quickly left the Bank and went to the jewelery store to pick up his previous order.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon but nevertheless your necklace you ordered is finished. He pulled a box from under the counter." That will be 1500 gallons ."

James pulled the desired amount of money from his bag and handed it to the jeweler. Then he grabbed the box and turned on his heel and apparated from the shop.


	7. Enter: Astoria Greengrass

The order of the phoenix sat in the dining hall having yet another meeting when the doors to the dining room opened and a beautiful 18 year old blond woman walked into the room. Oh, my professors I'm sorry to intrude I was looking for James and I wasn't aware he had company at the moment."

The teachers of Hogwarts looked at her and recognized her as one the students that just recently graduated that year, Astoria Greengrass. "Ms. Greengrass whatever are you doing here" asked Professor Mcgonagall?

"James is my fiance through an arranged marriage." Astoria said. "As I'm sure you can imagine at first I was undeniably angry at my parents and refused to leave my room for a week. Then James came by and I was expecting him to be some old fart, no offense, so I was surprised by his appearance. He came into my room and talked to me and eventually I grew to except it and fall in love with him."

"Aww," was the collective sound heard from all of the women in the room.'That's so romantic' they all thought in unison.

"How old were you when you first learned of the arranged marriage," asked the transfiguration teacher?

"I believe I was 14 years old." Said Astoria.

"I believe you would be right." Intoned a deep smooth voice from behind her. Astoria shrieked and jumped almost a foot in the air before she turned around and smacked James in the arm.

"You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me." She told him.

"Yes but you always look so cute when I do." He responded. Then he drew her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on let's go somewhere more private to catch up and leave these ladies and gentleman to their conversations.

The couple walked out of the room up the stairs and into James study.

The study was a rather large room with defense and warding books lining the walls from the floor to the ceiling, and at the end there was a large oak desk with a comfortable chair behind it.

James walked behind the desk and sat down at his chair. Then he patted his lap and invited Astoria to join him. She walked around and sat on his lap while he rapped his arms around her slim waist. There they spent the rest of the day catching up before they got tired and went to their separate bedrooms.

The next morning James got up showered, changed, and left to the burrow. The weasleys it turned out needed their wards upgraded and hired him to do it for them. When he exited the fireplace covered in soot he immediately magicked the ash off of him. He looked up and saw Arthur sitting at a dining table looking at him.

"Hello Arthur I just came by to do those wards for you. And since your a member of the order I'll even give you a discount." James told him.

"Thank you, do you need anything specific to upgrade the wards." Arthur asked?

"No thank you I just need to go outside" he said. He looked around and saw a door near where he was. "Its just through here correct." he asked? He looked at Arthur and saw him nod at him.

James walked outside into the backyard and saw a quidditch pitch with seven people playing a game. He smiled at them before he pulled out his wand. He pointed it strait into the air before he started chanting softly in Latin. Balls of different colored light popped out of his wand like a roman candle. They flew up until the impacted something invisible and a dome of words lit up in the same colors as the balls every time one of them hit it. He continued like this for an entire hour before he was finally finished. Then Arthur payed him and he left back to his home.


End file.
